ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Fortress: The Movie
Team Fortress: The Movie is a computer-animated sci-fi action buddy comedy musical family film that is based of Valve's (1999 - 2008's) war themed hat simulator PlayStation game franchise. The film is of course directed by Jasim M. Awwad and co-directed by Kevin Munroe, the film is also produced by Seth Green and is of course co-produced by David Wohl and Brad Foxhoven, and is written by Kevin Munroe, Robin Walker, and Matt Groening. The movie will be featuring 3 new classes the Ninja, the Mutant, and the Conduit and will also have some of the original voices in the movie too. The film is distributed by Sony Columbia Pictures and DreamWorks Animations and it's production companies are Sony Pictures Animations, Rainmaker Entertainment, Blockade Entertainment, Cinema Management Group, PlayStation Originals, Hasbro Studios, and also by Valve Blizzard Studios. The original score is by Christopher Drake and Michael Giacchino, additional music by Jingle Punks, and the theme song is called "Meet the Crew" by Eminem and Timbaland ft. Kayne West. PLOT: ''' The Creators of "Jackson Raul", "Crash Bandicoot: The Movie", "Robot Chicken", "Futurama", "Madagascar", "Escape From Planet Earth", and "Team Fortress 2" brings you a film so action packed and so amazing that it is guaranteed to blow your mind and (Laurence Fishburne) will be telling the story. In the early 20th century a man named Zephaniah Mann (Brendan Gleason) and his two sons, Redmond (Paul Giamatti) and Blutarch (Danny McBride) Mann bought land that belonged to Zephaniah's brother Floyd Mann A.K.A the Devil (John Malkovich) and it made him angry because it gotten exposed to Saxton Hale (Jasim M. Awwad) when he crashed the party. He discovered that the Devil had mortal sacrifices in the past decade, every year the Devil and his fellow demons would snatch people who would cross over his land and sacrifice them to his father's grave in order to free him and conquer the world. But when he gives the Staff of Internal Death to Grey Mann (Steve Martin), who is Zephaniah's lost son, his chance was ruined by Saxton Hale as he saves everyone including a women named Mags (Jada Pinkett Smith), causing the Devil to kill his own brother on his 80th birthday. When Redmond and Blutarch the Devil told them that it was their fault, that if they didn't do the surprise for their father he would still be alive, Redmond and Blutarch started blaming each other for his death, causing them to fight and then in the 21th century they hired 12 mercenaries for each team red and blu and put up what is called the Gravel Wars. The first is the Scout (Nathan Vetterlein and Ryan Reynolds), the second is the Soldier (Rick May and Steve Carell), the third is the Ninja (Henry Hayashi and Ryan Potter), the forth is the Pyro (Seth Rogen and Cedric The Entertainer), the fifth is the Mutant (Noel Fisher and Mike Myers), the sixth is the Engineer (Grant Goodeve and Dan Aykroyd), the seventh is the Heavy (Gary Schwartz and Vin Diesel), the eighth is the Demoman (Idris Elba and Samuel L. Jackson), the ninth is the Medic (Jim Carrey and Stephen Colbert), the tenth is the Sniper (John Patrick Lowrie and Andy Serkis), the eleventh is the Spy (Dennis Bateman and George Clooney), and the twelfth is the Conduit (Arnold Schwarzenegger and John Cena). '''CAST: Red Scout: Nathan Vetterlein Red Soldier: Rick May Red Ninja: Henry Hayashi Red Pyro: Seth Rogen Red Mutant: Noel Fisher Red Engineer: Grant Goodeve Red Heavy: Gary Schwartz Red Demoman: Idris Elba Red Medic: Jim Carrey Red Sniper: John Patrick Lowrie Red Spy: Dennis Bateman Red Conduit: Arnold Schwarzenegger Redmond Mann: Paul Giamatti Blu Scout: Ryan Reynolds Blue Soldier: Steve Carell Blu Ninja: Ryan Potter Blu Pyro: Cedric The Entertainer Blu Mutant: Mike Myers Blu Engineer: Dan Aykroyd Blu Heavy: Vin Diesel Blu Demoman: Samuel L. Jackson Blu Medic: Stephen Colbert Blu Sniper: Andy Serkis Blu Spy: George Clooney Blu Conduit: John Cena Blutarch Mann: Danny McBride Zephaniah Mann: Brendan Gleeson Grey Mann: Steve Martin The Administrator: Roseanne Barr Miss Pauling: Jenny Slate Merasmus: Hank Azaria Bombonomicon: Zac Efron Spy's Sapper: Scott Adsit Reggie: RJ Cyler Jackie: Jeff Dunham Brent: Channing Tatum The Devil: John Malkovich Saxton Hale, Hades, Rappy: Jasim M. Awwad Mags: Jada Pinkett Smith Keith Lou: Ralph Fiennes And The Narrator: Laurence Fishburne ADDITIONAL VOICES: Cleb: Tom Hanks Sionis North: Eddie Izzard Blake Terry: Jordan Peele The Mayor: William Shanter The Mayor's Assistant: Johnny Depp Gloria: Emily Blunt Demon Scout, Robot Scout: Billy West Demon Soldier, Robot Soldier: Nolan North Demon Ninja, Robot Ninja: Daniel Henney Demon Pyro, Robot Pyro: J.B Smoove Demon Mutant, Robot Mutant: John DiMaggio Demon Engineer, Robot Engineer: Bruce Willis Demon Heavy, Robot Heavy: Ed Helms Demon Demoman, Robot Demoman: Phil Lamarr Demon Medic, Robot Medic: Harland Williams Demon Sniper, Robot Sniper: Chris Hemsworth Demon Spy, Robot Spy: Maurice LaMarche Demon Conduit, Robot Conduit: Hulk Hogen Headless Horsemann: Robin Atkin Downes Olivia Mann: Scarlett Estevez Grey's Eagle: Woody Harrelson Young Redmond: Robert Downey Jr. Young Blutarch: Chris Evans Young Zephaniah: Joseph Gordon-Levitt Young Devil: Liev Schreiber Young Administrator: Ellen McLain Young Saxton Hale: Armie Hammer Young Mags: Uzo Aduba Young Keith Lou: Johan Hill A.S.D.P: Christine Baranski Queen Navaro: Jenifer Lewis Demoman's Mother: Wanda Sykes Sniper's Father: Steven Wright Sniper's Mother: Sofia Vergara Male Civilian 1, Male Lost Soul 1: Jason Simpson Female Civilian 1, Female Lost Soul 1: Ashly Burch Male Civilian 2, Male Lost Soul 2: Ian James Corlett Female Civilian 2, Female Lost Soul 2: Imelda Staunton Male Civilian 3, Male Lost Soul 3: Mario Lopez Female Civilian 3, Female Lost Soul 3: Emma Stone Male Civilian 4, Male Lost Soul 4: Al Roker Female Civilian 4, Female Lost Soul 4: Keke Palmer Male Civilian 5, Male Lost Soul 5: Martin Freeman Female Civilian 5, Female Lost Soul 5: Alex Borstein Red and Blu Team Computer: Brian Dobson Annoyed Lost Soul: Paul F. Tompkins Welcome To The Underworld Demon: John Farley Grey's Deathtrons: Brian Drummond Taxi Driver: Bob Bergen SOUNDTRACK: "Happy Birthday": Written by Jasim M. Awwad and Michael Giacchino, Produced by Timbaland and Mark Graham, and performed by Paul Giamatti and Danny McBride. "Drop It, Don't Pop It": CAST IMAGES: th.jpg th (3).jpg nm0370617.jpg th (4).jpg noel-fisher_sc_768x1024.png th (5).jpg th (6).jpg Idris_Elba_2014.jpg 111de525-816e-4162-a0ea-fa4b1b12f7ba.jpg th (7).jpg MV5BNzk0MjExNzAyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTQwNDM3OQ@@._V1._SX640_SY898_.jpg arnold-schwarzenegger.jpg paul-giamatti-618-headshot-1465226713.jpg th (9).jpg steve_carell-hfpa-cvr_0.jpg ryan-potter.jpg cedric-the-entertainer-Sep15.jpg 3215B9CA00000578-3487910-image-m-21_1457712582388.jpg Dan-Aykroyd.jpg diesel-close.jpg samueljackson.jpg Colbert-1.jpg andy-serkis-uk-premiere-exodus-gods-and-kings-01.jpg george-clooney-today-160512_180b950bd4a992f23948ba808be0b899.today-inline-large.jpg john-cena-28404213.jpg dannymcbride.jpg brendan-gleeson (1).jpg 10.5.15_Readings.Steve_Martin.jpg tumblr_mqu3g2k7gA1s88ss5o1_1280.jpg MV5BMTkwMjcwMTA0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTcyOTI5NQ@@._V1_UY1200_CR135,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg jenny-slate-at-landline-premiere-in-hollywood-07-12-2017_5.jpg hank-azaria_sc_768x1024.png 2164a764ab6496fa79182e40a74ca6de.jpg